Life Is A Soundtrack
by DidYouForget
Summary: Aria is a running from her past. When everyone around her dies. She comes under the protection of Yuske and the others. HieiOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any characters that are familiar to you. I only own my characters._

_Flashbacks are in bold_

**Thoughts are in bold**

Point of View changes and other important things will be underlined.

Life is a Soundtrack

Chapter 1- Tears Like Rain 

The cold wind blew my hair around my face as I made my way down that now deserted path. I was on my way back to the home of my childhood. It had been abandoned when my father died and his wife who has taken me in decided to move closer to her family. I on the other hand decided I would go live with my oh so perfect boyfriend.

I walked for hours. Then the house finally came into view. It sat in ruins. Left to decay. I slowly stepped into the house. All the memories coming back with rapid speed. I sat in the old chair that was left behind. Replaying the memories in my head over and over.

"_Hi umm is this Matsuno's house?" I ask in a low voice barely above a whisper_

"_Yeah that's me. Who are you?"_

"_My names Aria. I'm your daughter."_

"_M…my daughter." Matsuno said rubbing the back of his head "That cant be sorry but I think you have the wrong person."_

"_I don't think I do sir. Do you remember a lady by the name of Shiro?"_

"_Shiro… Ummm What about her?"_

"_She's my mother."_

"_How old are you young lady?"_

"_I'm 14"_

"_Come in."_

"_Aria your dads dead." Said a young man with light purple hair walking up behind he. We were standing in the front yard by the Old oak tree._

"_Please leave me alone Kitako." I said whipping the tears from my eyes_

"_Aria I can't. Not now." He said pulling me into his arms and holding me while I cried._

"_What do you mean he's gone?" I yelled at the woman standing in front of me._

"_Aria calm down. He'll be back." She said coming up to me trying to put her arm around me._

"_When?" I ask shrugging her arm off. "When Nishi?"_

"_I don't know." _

"_Umm excuse me I think you dropped this." Said a man walking up behind me with my necklace in his hand. He was tall. Well built. With short spiked blue hair._

"_Thanks. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost this." I said taking it from his hand. "How can I repay you?"_

"_How about dinner?"_

"_Umm sure"_

"_Aria how are you holding up?" Nishi ask coming up to the girl_

"_It's been four years. I'm moving on. I met someone." I said to the woman._

_All the color seemed to drain from her face. "Aria he's back. That's why I ask you over here tonight."_

"_Aria" came a mans voice from behind me. The tears instantly filling my eyes. _

"_Why? Why now?" was all I could say as the tears came crashing down._

"_What do you mean? Don't cry. I'm here now it's going to be all right." He said pulling me into his arms_

"_No it wont Kitako. I thought you were never coming back. Its been four years." I said pulling myself away from him_

"_I know. I'm sorry."_

"_You're a little to late for that."_

"_What do you mean?" He said trying to take my hand. I just pulled it back to myself._

"_I moved on. Kitako I couldn't wait for you."_

_He stood there in silence just looking into my eyes searching for some clue as to a lie._

_I turned and ran from the room._

"_Aria are you okay?" ask the tall man with blue hair._

"_Kuro you scared me." I said whipping the tears from my face_

"_Aria answer me please." He said whipping the stray tears from my eyes._

"_I…its just that I feel so bad about everything that's happened over the last few years." _

"_None of this was your fault. Come on my love lets go home."_

"_Alright."_

"Aria." A voice called behind me pulling me from my thoughts

"What are you doing here?"

"That's more of a question for you. Shouldn't you be with your beloved Kuro." He said spitting the last part in disgust

"I should but I cant."

"What do you mean?" he said moving closer and taking my hands in his. He looked in my eyes. "What happened?"

the tears filled my eyes again. Hoping that this moment wouldn't pass like all the others. "I don't want to bother you Kitako. You probably hate me after what I said to you those months ago."

He whipped the tears from my face. "I could never hate you Aria. It was my fault. I should have…"

"Don't please. You don't need to tell me anything. You owe me nothing."

"Aria what happened? Why did you come back?"

"I cant stay with him any longer. I'm tired of being so scared I cant sleep at night. I just sit and watch him waiting for him to wake up."

"Then don't go back. You can come back home with me. Everyone would be so glad to see you again. Its been 4 months." He said taking her hand and pulling her toward the door.

"Kitako he'll kill you if he finds out what you did."

He pulled me close to him and gently kissed my lips. "let him come"

The tears crashed down again "How can you look at me after what I've done."

"Simple I love you Aria. Besides it was you who used to tell me the guilty always come home."

"Don't joke Kitako. He will come for me. He's ruthless and you havnt seen what I have. You don't know what he can do."

"I love you Aria and I will do what I have to do to keep you safe." He said kissing me again.

**Tears Don't Fall**  
  
_Let's go!_

With blood shot eyes, I watch you sleeping  
The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
Would she hear me, if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me makes things better?

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home

The moments died, I hear no screaming  
The visions left inside me are slowly fading  
Would she hear me, if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me makes things better?

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home

This battered room I've seen before  
The broken bones they heal no more, no more  
With my last breath I'm choking  
Will this ever end I'm hoping  
My world is over one more time

Let's go!

Would she hear me, if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me makes things better?

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come

Back!

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home

A/N: okay that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. The song this chapter was based on is Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine. I claim no rights to this song at all.


	2. AN

I'm sorry to anyone who has been reading my story

I'm sorry to anyone who has been reading my story. I know I haven't updated in a very long time but I promise that is all about to change. I'm out of school now and will be starting back up with it as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that are familiar to you

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any characters that are familiar to you. I only own my characters._

_Flashbacks are in bold_

**Thoughts are in bold**

Point of View changes and other important things will be underlined.

Life is a Soundtrack

Chapter 2- 10,000 Fist

"I want to come with you" Aria said fighting back the tears that threatened to fall

"No" Kitako said

"I wont be left behind again Kitako. I wont sit here and wait for Kuro to kill someone else I care about." Aria argued

"You can't it will just put you in danger. I don't want to lose you again." Kitako said as he turned and walked out of the room.

Aria waited a few more minutes before she followed them. She wasn't going to be left behind. This was a war that only she knew what they were up against. It was a war over her. Kuro wouldn't rest till he had her back.

It wasn't long before she had reached where the battle was going on. She seen Kitako get hit and fall. She went to run after him but was caught by the waist.

"No you cant. You'll only get killed." The man with black hair said.

That was the last thing she remembered. The next thing she knew she woke up in a strange room. Not knowing how she got there or why she was here she slowly got up and left the room.

"I'm telling you guys there has to be a reason they just attacked the town and killed all those people." A black haired boy that was wearing a green school uniform said.

"I think we should question the girl. She must know something of what's going on. I bet she had something to do with it. She's most likely the reason they had a fight." Said a tall guy with short orange color hair.

"Don't be stupid. Kuro is a powerful demon. This girl has nothing to do with this." Said a shorter black haired guy that was sitting in the window.

"We need to know why he killed those people. That should be our first concern." Said another tall red head.

"What do you mean killed?" Aria ask coming into the room

"You were there you should know its all the people that fought him." Said the short guy in the window

" I don't remember anything. I remember you grabbing me and not letting me run and help my friends." Aria said pointing at Yuske.

"I need you to tell us what you know. Do you know why Kuro would want to attack the people?" the guy with the long red hair ask

"He wouldn't do anything unless it was for something he was afraid of losing. Like a weapon or something like that." The short guy said

"It was my fault. I left." Aria said almost in tears

"It can't be. What would a powerful demon like him want with you?" the guy ask

"Hiei her talk. Go on." The red headed guy urged

"hn." Hiei said before jumping out the window

"Don't worry about him he's always like that. Perhaps you would feel a bit better about telling us your story if you at least knew our names. I'm Kurama this is Kuwabara and Yuske." he said pointing out each guy

I nodded and took a deep breath. "It began when I first came to find my father after my mother died. I didn't know much about his death just that he was dead. I fell in love with Kitako. He left and during the time he was gone that's when I met Kuro. I thought he loved me." Aria said before breaking down into tears again

"Its okay. We wont let him hurt you again. I promise that." Yuske said putting his arm around Arias small frame.

"Can you continue? Do you need some water or anything?" Kurama ask

I shook my head and continued. "He ask me to come live with him. I was so young and stupid. I did what he asked. One night I over heard him talking about how he had killed my father and how he had gained my trust so that when I got my powers."

"What powers?' Kuwabara ask gaining a glair from the other two guys in the room

"What she's just a human. I don't see why he would think of her having any powers." He added looking confused

"Some demons don't show their powers till they have a reason to show them." Kurama added and turned back to Aria waiting for her to continue.

"I don't know what powers he was talking about, but he seemed to think I was going to be powerful. So that night when he was asleep I ran."

"That doesn't explain why he would just go after your friends." Yuske said

"When I ran away is when Kitako found me, and the next thing I know Kuro is starting a war and they wouldn't let me fight. Kitako said I would just get hurt and be in the way. So when they left I followed. That's when I seen Kitako fall and you grabbed me around the waist so I couldn't go after him." Aria finished and took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She didn't know why but she felt safe here. She looked around the room once more and noticed the short guy had returned.

"I think she should be trained. Her powers will unleash soon. That's what Kuro wants. He wants you to be angry and to fight. Blindly releasing powers can be dangerous to anyone around you." Kurama said before turning towards Hiei

"No" Hiei said before looking away from Kurama to look outside

"You have to be the one to train her Hiei. You're the only one strong enough to do it."

"Your powerful enough to train her." He said not looking that Kurama

"Not in what she needs to learn and you know that. Hiei I will train her as well but she needs to learn to fight with weapons and speed."

"Hn"

"Good it's settled you will begin training tomorrow." Kurama said before he left the room

" Don't you people ever ask me about anything anymore." Said a baby coming out of a portal " I swear I am your boss after all.

" AHHH the baby talks" Aria screamed and jumped up hiding behind Yuske

Everyone in the room started laughing except Hiei who just kept looking out the window.

"I don't see anything funny about this. I am Koenma. I run this group. Kurama are you sure she is a demon."

He nodded.

"But what I want to know is are you sure she will be a powerful demon?"

"She needs to be trained. If her power is used and she cant control it she will kill everyone around her." Hiei said not moving at all

"Very well train her but I want regular updates." Koenma said before returning into the portal

Aria had moved out in front of the ground and was sitting in the floor in front of a portal.

"So the baby is your boss. Isn't that a little messed up?" she said before shrugging her shoulders and standing up. "Anyone else hungry?"

_**"10,000 Fists"**___

Survivor  
Survivor

One more goddamn day when I know what I want  
And my want will be considered tonight, considered tonight  
Just another day when all that I want  
Will mark me as a sinner tonight, I'm a sinner tonight, yeah

Chorus  
People can no longer cover their eyes  
If this disturbs you then walk away  
You will remember the night you were struck by the sight of  
Ten Thousand fists in the air

Power un-restrained dead on the mark  
Is what we will deliver tonight, deliver tonight  
Pleasure fused with pain this triumph of the soul  
will make you shiver tonight, will make you shiver tonight, yeah

Chorus

We are the ones that will open your mind  
Leave the weak and the haunted behind 4x

Chorus

Ten Thousand fists in the air  
Ten Thousand fists in the air

A/N: okay that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. The song this chapter was based on is Ten thousand Fists by: Disturbed. I claim no rights to this song at all.


End file.
